Klance (first fanfiction)
by HotKatsudon
Summary: Just some Klance fluff to heal the soul :3 don't criticize it too bad it's my first fanfiction.


"That's not fair!" Lance shouted. He was growing increasingly more annoyed at what he thought was special treatment towards Keith. "Why should he pilot the black lion if something happens? Shouldn't it be someone who can hold the team together? There is no better candidate than I!" He finished with a smirk and ridiculous pose.

"Keep dreaming, cargo pilot." Keith retorted. This earned a snicker from the rest of the crew.

"Come on Lance, we know Keith is pretty much the most qualified of us all." Pidge stated. "He's headstrong, tough, and knowledgeable on flying."

"Sorry Lance," his best friend, Hunk agreed. "But I agree. I think it should be Keith too." Lance couldn't believe his ears. Was everyone really going to vote against him? With no consideration for his feelings?

"Well...I can also be very leader-y" he pathetically stated. He'd regretted it the moment it left his mouth. The entire crew began laughing and rolling around the room. "Whatever..I'm too cool for it anyways." Lance said coolly. He then proceeded to walk out of the room. "God.." he said to himself. "I'm not that bad...am I?" He looked down at his hands, still wondering why he wasn't trusted as much as the others. He decided to retire to his room for the night.

Lance was woken by a sudden knocking at his door. He couldn't have been asleep for more than 4 hours. "What?" He asked groggily.

"Can I come in?" He heard the voice on the other side ask. He thought it over.

"Whatever, not like I was sleeping.." the door whirred open and in walked a slightly disheveled Keith. He'd definitely been training. Dang Lance thought. Something about the way he looked made Lance forget he was asleep less than 5 minutes ago. "What do you want Keith?" He asked, trying not to look at him directly.

"Shiro wanted me to make sure you were ok. He thinks you got offended from earlier. Why were you asleep so early anyways?" He asked, curious.

"Well, there's this thing we do called saving the universe it kinda makes me tired." He sarcastically snapped. Keith looked at him with an eyebrow raised. This combined with his disheveled look made Lance think he couldn't last any longer with Keith in the room.

"Lance, we haven't had to form Voltron in 3 days. You've slept the most out of all of us. You shouldn't be this tired." He seemed concerned. Lance scoffed.

"Why do you care?" Lance just wanted him to leave. "Not like it's any of your business." Keith advanced toward him and stared into his eyes. That same eyebrow raised. That's kinda attractive... Lance thought. Keith raised his hand up to Lances forehead, checking for signs of a temperature.

"You feel kinda hot dude, you sure you're ok?" Lance didn't know how Keith didn't notice the source of the heat was the outrageous blush triggered by his touch. "Lance?"

"I-IM FINE." He scrambled away to the other side of the bed. "COMPLETELY FINE." Keith simply rolled his eyes and walked to the other side.

"Listen stupid, we can't have you sick. What are the symptoms?" He demanded. Lance didn't know how to react. He wasn't thinking.

"Y-You have really pretty eyes." He blurted. He was mortified but he couldn't stop. "A-And I think it's really hot when you raise your eyebrow." Stop he instructed himself. "The way you look after training makes me go crazy...every time." He was blushing incredibly hard and he knew it. Idiot, stop "I understand why you'd pilot the black lion. You have a sense of leadership that's also very attractive." He had finally finished. Not realizing he'd had his eyes closed, he opened them to find Keith blushing just as hard if not more than himself. "S-sorry...I shouldn't have-you know what let's just forget this happened." He said, ready to crawl under his covers and die.

"Lance.." Keith said in a husky voice that made Lance blush more. Keith grabbed Lances chin and lifted it. "You're not joking?" Lance sheepishly shook his head. Keith raised his eyebrow again, not in a curious or concerned way. No...this was more of a seduction look on Keith. "Alright then." He leaned in and began to kiss Lance passionately. Lance could feel the electricity running through his body as they moved their lips in sync, almost as if they were machines.

Keith climbed into the bed, taking his place above Lance pinning him down. He trailed kisses up and down his neck that made Lance shiver. He began to bite on Lances earlobes and felt satisfied as he heard a slight moan from Lance. He then whispered seductively "you're adorable."

Beep Beep Beep

They continued to move their lips together.

Beep Beep Beep

They were the only ones in the entire universe.

Beep Beep Beep

Time seemed to be frozen

Beep Beep Beep

Lance woke up in an abrupt manner, breathing heavily. "Oh my god." He grabbed his hair in his fists. "I-I'm in love with Keith Kogane..." he sat in that position, trying to figure out what the very heated dream he'd had had meant. "I'm bisexual..."


End file.
